Opposite Attraction
by aryssamonster
Summary: When Draco and Ginny bond over the common hatred of a new Slytherin girl, rumors ensue. How will Harry react? A Draco-Ginny one shot.


**Hoorah! As it is my two year anniversary with FFdotnet, I figured that it would be fun to write my longest one shot ever! Also, since my first fic was a Harry Potter one, I decided that this one should be too. My first fanfiction, Always Second Place, was one sided Luna-Neville centric. This is my favorite pairing, however, with a Draco-Ginny theme. I admit that the characters may be a little OOC, as I haven't read Harry Potter in a fairly long time.**

**Italics are Ginny narration. Normal lettering is flashbacks.**

**Enjoy and leave reviews please! I'm going on vacation for the next nine days, so it would be extremely awesome to come back to reviews.**

* * *

_I'm still not sure how it happened. Harry and I, in our doomed to fail relationship, had been trying harder to make it work. I stopped being so pessimistic for him, he stopped flirting with other girls (he says it wasn't on purpose) for me. But everything changed when he met this girl. Jenna Shelton, year 7, Slytherin. Apparently, she's a 'wonderful person', despite being a Slytherin. Harry was taken with her the moment he saw her, though he would never admit that to me. I hated her from day one. And not just because she was stealing my boyfriend. This Jenna was perfect. Too perfect. Everything about her from her looks to her personality to the way she practiced religion were too bloody perfect. The school seemed to be split into three groups when it came to her._

_There were the boys, who all fawned over her. There were the girls, who wanted nothing more than to be just like her. And then there were the few, like me, who could see through her perfect façade. When I looked at her, all I saw was a girl who thought too much of herself and too little of everyone else. There were very, very few who saw her the way I did._

* * *

Ginny Weasley rolled her eyes, tuning out the voices of her boyfriend, brother and best friend. She'd heard these stories hundreds of times, at the very least. She was sure that she could, in fact, quote them right back to Harry.

Harry Potter. The famous Harry Potter. Harry, who always had to play the hero. When there was danger, he laid aside his own feelings just so he could break Ginny's heart. Of course, as soon as that danger was gone, he was just fine with picking her right back up again. She sighed. And she'd taken him back. After all, she had loved him once. Once.

She wasn't sure how she felt anymore. She wanted to love him. She wanted so badly to love him again. But it was so, so hard. His confidence swelled after Voldemort's defeat. That wouldn't have been such a bad thing if his head hadn't swelled as well. His arrogance level just kept rising, ever so slightly. Ginny didn't know if anyone else had noticed the change besides her. Whether they'd noticed or not, the change was affecting her negatively. It was always about him.

Right now, he was retelling the tale of how he defeated the dragon in the Triwizard Tournament to a group of admiring third years. Ginny sat and pretended to listen as long as she could, but after awhile, she couldn't take it anymore. She marked her spot in her book and stood up, trying to walk out of the room without drawing any unwanted attention to herself.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Hermione Granger asked, a weary look on her face.

"Er," she tried to think of a plausible reason to be leaving the common room this late. "I need to…go to the nurse. For a headache potion." She rubbed her temple in pantomime with her lie. "I'll be back." She ran out the portrait hole before anyone could question her story.

She started walking down a corridor, having no idea where she intended to go. She supposed she could just walk about, risking getting caught, until she was sure Harry had gone to sleep. Another small sigh escaped her lips. It was a sad thing when Ginny began to dread spending time with her boyfriend.

She walked down a few staircases, hoping to find a moonlight filled window where she could read for a bit, as she still had her book held loosely in her hand. She turned a corner without really paying attention.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise when she ran into someone.

"I'm sor-" the person began to apologize, until he saw who he had run into. "Weasel. What are you doing wandering at this time of night? I'm sure Filch would love to know about your escapades."

Ginny scowled. "Ferret. I could ask the same of you." She fished around in her pocket for her wand, trying to pull it out before Draco Malfoy noticed. She succeeded. She had her wand out and pointed at his nose before he even registered that she had moved. "Do you really want to try something, Malfoy?" His eyes narrowed.

"I'm merely out for a stroll," even the simplest of sentences seemed to come out as a snarl through the lips of Draco Malfoy. "Enjoying a Jenna Shelton free evening."

Ginny's wand wavered ever so slightly at that sentence. Her hatred for Jenna was not a widely known thing. There was no way that Malfoy could know that particular piece of information…But if he did know, what if he was just trying to distract her? She steadied her wand hand.

"Not her biggest fan, Malfoy?" she asked innocently. "She's just so sweet…" she had to stop, trying to keep a bitter edge from creeping into her voice.

"No, I can't really say that I adore her, as all the other idiots at this school seem to," he shook his head in disgust, eyeing the wand in front of him. "You know Weasley, you can put that down. I don't intend to harm you."

Ginny frowned. His tone was sincere, as were his silver eyes. Slowly, she lowered her wand. She almost laughed at herself. Where had the days gone when she'd hated Malfoy with a passion and been head over heels for Harry Potter? Things had gone topsy-turvy, with Ginny getting away from Harry as often as possible and having civil conversation with Draco.

* * *

_I suppose it was that moment, when we realized just how much had changed, that bonded us. We were more alike than we would have ever imagined; both stubborn, sarcastic, with fiery tempers. Something in him had changed too, after the war. Spending time with a blood traitor was no longer a reason to contemplate suicide. He still had some leftover hatred for Harry and Ron, but that was to be expected. I was surprised enough when he began talking to me._

* * *

The wind gently caressed the grounds, rippling the waters of the lake. Draco and Ginny sat beneath a tree, talking and laughing.

"Don't you think Potter would get jealous if he knew that you were spending so much time with me? Draco teased. Ginny's face flushed slightly.

"He doesn't care. I doubt he's even noticed," she said simply.

"Oh, he notices," Draco smirked.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the remark. "If he noticed, don't you think he would try to do something about it?" Draco looked at her incredulously. Her famous blush took over her face again. "I meant the fact that I'm conversing with the enemy."

"Weasley, I do hope that you aren't under the impression that we're anything more than…acquaintances."

"Of course not," Ginny retorted indignantly. "Why would I ever go for someone like you, Ferret?"

"No. Why ever would you go for someone like me when you can have Potty Wee Potter?" Draco asked in a mocking tone. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

_Soon, accidental meetings in the hallway became purposeful meetings out by the lake, which became seeing each other every day in one way or another. We were quickly becoming friends; a fact that scared both him and me._

_It didn't take long for me to realize that I was beginning to develop feelings for him. I kept this information locked away in the back of my mind, only taking it out to examine it when I was truly alone. At times I seemed to think that Draco – at some point we had started referring to each other on a first name basis – had these same hidden feelings for me. (Though he would be hiding his feelings for entirely different reasons.)_

_As time wore on, I began seeing Draco much, much more than I ever saw Harry. I knew that our relationship had been doomed to fail from the start, though I had feigned ignorance as best I could. I had never once thought, however, that I would have been the one that made our romance deteriorate. I had always assumed that Harry would have been the one to end things. As it turned out, things didn't go quite as I expected._

* * *

"I still have to write that bloody potions essay for Slughorn," Ginny complained, laying back in the soft grass. "I should really go."

"You'll finish," Draco said with a laugh.

"You, Mister Malfoy, are a bad influence on me."

Draco smirked and lay down in the grass next to her. "Brilliant. I'm doing my job."

Ginny grinned, letting her eyes drift closed as the sunshine warmed her skin.

Draco's eyes took in her sleeping form. Her fiery red hair was strewn out on the grass around her. The vibrancy of the colors around her made her skin seem even more pale and creamy. Something in the back of mind taunted him. 'You're falling in love with her,' it sang over and over. But Draco shut out the voice, closing up his emotions again. Malfoys don't love. That was common knowledge. He wouldn't break the tradition. Not even for Ginny…at least, he hoped he wouldn't.

"Ginevra Weasley," a sharp voice cut through the peaceful afternoon. Ginny's eyes flew open.

"Why now?" she muttered, sitting up slowly. "What does he want?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and turned to face her older brother. "What do you want, Ron?"

"Harry and I have been looking for you," he informed her bluntly. "Where have you been all day?"

"With Draco," Ginny informed him.

"Oh, he's Draco now?" Ron rolled his eyes. "You do remember that this git tried to kill us, don't you?"

Ginny shrugged. "That's all in the past, as far as I'm concerned." She yawned. "Would you please get to the point? I was taking a nap."

"The point, Ginny," Ron nearly hissed her name, "is that you've been cheating on Harry with this…this…" he couldn't seem to come up with an appropriate word. "Anyway, I demand an explanation."

The shock was apparent in both Ginny's and Draco's faces.

"I've been what?" Ginny shrieked, getting to her feet and drawing her wand. "Please don't tell me you said what I think you just said. Where did you here that?"

Ron cowered, obviously frightened by the rage apparent on his younger sister's face. "It's all over the school. Everybody's heard it."

Ginny's hand trembled, she was so angry. "Who started this?" her voice was low, dangerous.

"Hermione told me that Harry saw you two…" Ron couldn't finish his sentence.

Ginny swore and turned to Draco. "I suppose I should go do some damage control."

"Please tell me that you're breaking up with Potty," Draco snarled, turning his furious gaze on Ron.

"You have no idea," Ginny hissed through her teeth. "Ron," she whipped around to face her brother. "Where is Harry?"

"Common room," Ron said, eyes darting between Ginny and Draco.

Ginny turned on her heel and stormed back up to the castle. She pushed her way through the crowds of students and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry James Potter," she roared, visibly shaking with anger. "Where are you, you coward?"

The few people in the room abruptly stopped what they were doing and turned to stare. Harry had been sleeping in one of the cushy armchairs by the fireplace, but woke with a start when Ginny yelled his name.

"Gin!" he gasped, rubbing his face. "Gin, what's going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on, you git," Ginny spat. "Why would you go around telling people that I'm cheating on you with Draco Malfoy?!"

Harry looked thoroughly taken aback, as if he hadn't expected Ginny to hear this rumor.

"Well…aren't you?" he asked lamely.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, outraged. "I would never do that to you. Even if you do deserve it."

Harry's face paled. "But…but I thought…Seamus said he saw you two…and I did…oh god…"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" her voice was dangerously soft again.

"He had a 'thing' with Miss Jenna Shelton," Dean Thomas volunteered from the back of the room.

Surprise filled Ginny's eyes. "You what?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Gin," Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. He reached out for his girlfriend's arm.

"No," she muttered numbly. "Don't touch me." She sighed. "We're over, Harry. I'll see you around."

And with that, she turned around and ran out of the common room. Draco was waiting for her in the hall.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. She shook her head as the tears she had been suppressing began to fall. Draco enveloped her in a tight hug.

* * *

_Things snowballed from there. Without Harry as an obstacle, I began to let my feelings for Draco out of the captivity of the back of my mind. I became more and more convinced that he and I could become a couple one day, but I was too terrified to act on that thought. Luckily, I didn't have to._

* * *

"Ginny, I have a question for you," Draco's voice was light, cheery. But Ginny knew him well enough to know that the question was serious. "Have you…er…fancied someone since Potter?"

Ginny bit her lip in thought. Her breakup with Harry had been months ago, and she did indeed fancy someone. But she couldn't exactly tell Draco that…or could she?

"Maybe," she said playfully. "What about you, Malfoy? Do _you_ fancy anyone?"

"Me? _Fancy _someone?" Draco waved the idea away with his hand. "Malfoy's do _not_ love." His conviction on that idea, however, didn't seem as firm as usual.

"I never said anything about love," Ginny's voice was softer now.

Draco's expression changed, just slightly. "Ginny…Alright. I do fancy someone."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Erm…" Draco couldn't seem to think of an answer to her question.

"How about we play a little game?" Ginny suggested. "Twenty questions. If I guess right, you have to tell me who the lucky wench is."

"And if you lose?" Draco teased.

"Then I have to tell you who I fancy."

"Alright then," Draco leaned back on his elbows. "Have at it."

"Is she your year?"

"No."

"What year is she, then?"

Draco shook his head in amusement. "Yes or no questions only, Ginevra dearest."

"Fine. Is she my year?" Ginny asked, laughing. Draco nodded his assent.

"Is she in your house?" A no from Malfoy. "Is she in Ravenclaw?" Another no. "A Gryffindor, then?"

"Yes," Draco replied, a shadow passing behind his eyes.

"Hmm," Ginny already was sure she knew who the mystery girl was, but she decided to keep guessing anyhow. "Is her hair brown?"

"No." Draco was confused. He was sure that she would have guessed by now that she was the one he was talking about. Maybe she wasn't as smart as he had given her credit for in the past.

"Blonde?"

"No."

"An unnatural color?"

"Such as?" Draco frowned.

"Blue?"

"No."

"Green?"

"No!"

Ginny mused. "Purple?"

"Ginny!" Draco laughed.

"Gray?" Draco remained silent this time. "Alright. Red, then?"

"Yes."

"Does she have freckles?" Ginny asked coyly.

"Very beautiful ones."

"How about her eyes. Are they blue?"

"No."

"Green?"

"No."

"Brown?"

"I would call them honey colored, but brown will suffice."

Ginny grinned. "Does she have brothers?"

Draco grimaced. "Far too many."

"Is she your best friend?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yes," Draco answered in the same tone of voice. "Ginny, I-"

"Ah!" Ginny interrupted. "I still have one question."

"But you know that you're the one I fancy already," Draco replied, somewhat frustrated.

"Yes, but I want to use my last question." Ginny smiled.

"Fine," Draco sighed. "Ask away."

"Can I kiss you?" Ginny asked, her voice sounded breathless and anxious.

Draco's only answer was to lean forward and press his lips to hers.

* * *

_The remainder of my sixth and his seventh year was bliss. Well…mostly, anyhow. We had problems with my brothers, of course. They didn't understand how I could just look over what Draco had done in the past. They always were narrow minded gits. Harry took to avoiding me as much as possible. Hermione made an effort to like Draco; as my best friend she felt that it was somewhat mandatory. It took time, but she eventually learned to forget the past and accept Draco for who he had become. I will always be grateful for that._

_As for what happened to us? I've been out of Hogwarts five years now. I'm training to be an auror for the ministry. Draco is a well respected lawyer among muggles and wizards alike. We are still together, though work keeps us apart frequently. I'm sure we can overcome the problems. After all, we've weathered much worse than busy schedules and made it through just fine. I may not know my future (though Trelawney did offer to read my palm for me once; an offer I heartily denied) but I'm quite sure that Draco will still be a part of it._


End file.
